


Jamming session

by taotrooper



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/taotrooper
Summary: The full moon is a lovely time for music. The two oldest of the group talk about songs, instruments, and the pass of time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sibling to [Music Under the Maple](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3515756/chapters/18662239).
> 
> The lyrics of the song has pieces of [this existing folk song](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arirang), with some tweaking here and there. This also features my own headcanon that Zeno has a pretty good singing voice when the song allows him. I don’t know how Hiro Shimono, his seiyuu, sounds like when he sings real songs, but he’s listed in all those idol anime OPs so you know…

The sky was clear that night. The stars glimmered delightful around a beautiful, round moon that shone bright. Its soft ghostly light was everywhere: on the heavens and the earth, on the water and the grass, on the forests and the cities, on the flora and the fauna, on the youth and the old age of those messy golden locks that swayed with the nocturnal breeze. Zeno glanced above the canopies and mountains, to the white source of illumination.

In nights like this, he could feel small and insignificant in a way that did not hurt. He was one with the moon and the stars, everything that seemed eternal and yet co-existed with the frail ephemeral. In those full moon nights he could feel the magnificence of the world, and the wonders of all life that thrives despite of the darkness surrounding them. It was hard to remain sad; even in his worst moments of despair, it would give him his serenity back, as if it was another present by his King, the reminder that all good things shall come back one day just like the moon’s cycles.

There he sat, legs crossed, arms open wide, beaming back at the celestial body and soaking on the moonlight.

“Zeno-kun, there you are.”

As he turned around toward the green presence that towered over him, he saw a long, thin shape inside the other man’s fist.

“Hey there, Ryokuryuu. Looking for Zeno?”

“Actually, no.” Jae-ha had a guilty look behind his fringe. “It was just hard to miss that you were gone from the tent.”

“Ah. Looking for the Miss? You’re early: she’s not training until later.”

“Not that, either,” Jae-ha’s grin was slightly irritated, but he sat next to Zeno anyway, his uneven legs also crossed. “I’m not searching for anyone.”

“Moongazing like me, then? Did you bring sake?”

“Unfortunately, we ran out of it. It would be a nice night to drink, however.”

“So nice, so nice!” Zeno chirped along.

“No, I just felt like practicing my music,” he smiled as he raised his flute.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Do you want me to leave and give you some space?”

He immediately knew that the question was dumb. Had Jae-ha really wanted to play in peace alone, he would’ve never approached Zeno. Especially not when he could just jump far away from the campsite until he couldn’t be heard.

“Please stay,” Jae-ha affirmed, “I’m used to have an audience even during practice. On the condition you don’t interrupt.”

“Zeno’s a great audience, I’ll let you know. I can even stay awake during your lullabies.”

“Do you want to bet, old man?”

“Why do you even want me to fall asleep when you said you liked an audience?” Zeno laughed, and then fist hit against palm. “Oh, should we wake the others up?”

“It’s fine.” Jae-ha took the flute to his lips and tested some notes. The warmup didn’t bring any of their companions, so he proceeded with a slow, tender melody. Zeno looked at his brother, how his cheeks went redder under the moonlight, how his dexterous fingers quickly moved from hole to hole without making a mistake, how the air left his mouth and turned into lovely sounds. He listened carefully. He imagined the boys inside their tent, and the Miss and the lad inside theirs, gently rocked and covered in their sleep with the blanket that was Jae-ha’s lullaby. The mental picture made him feel warmer and happier.

The song ended, and Zeno clapped with enthusiasm.

“Very pretty!”

“Oh, you really are awake?” Jae-ha bowed his head, as he did when he played. “Thanks, Zeno-kun.”

“Now do a happier one, like ‘The Frog With a Tail’!”

“You have requests, eh? Sorry, I only know the erhu part of that one.”

“Ah, it’s okay then… Hey, Ryokuryuu.”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t mind me asking… Why didn’t you bring your erhu with you?”

Jae-ha looked down. Zeno saw that he lamented it a little.

“String instruments are delicate. You need a good case and extra care if you want to move them around or take them on a trip. If we had a destination and went on a safe road, there wouldn’t be a problem. But in such a dangerous journey and with all the fights we engage into, it would get broken or lost in a couple of weeks. I couldn’t allow such a beautiful thing to get destroyed.”

“And flutes are sturdy and easy to carry?”

“That’s right. As long as I have one instrument, I’ll get by. I do miss the elegance of the erhu, though.”

“Zeno hopes that one day you’ll have a chance to play it again,” he said as he patted his brother’s back with sympathy.

Jae-ha said nothing. He chuckled and raised the flute again. This time, while it wasn’t 'The Frog With A Tail’, it was a cheerful rhythm fitting for a party. Zeno recognized it, and he couldn’t help but open his mouth, close his eyes, and softly sing along.

> _Just as there are many stars in the clear sky,  
>  There are also many dreams in our heart._
> 
> _There, over there is Baek-du Mountain,  
>  Where, even in winter days, flowers bloom._
> 
> _Look for me! Look for me! Look for me!  
>  In midwinter, when you see a flower, please think of me!_
> 
> _Carry me, carry me, carry me and go!  
>  When flowers bloom in Fuuga, carry me and go._

When the ballad ended, he opened his sky-like eyes and found that Jae-ha was staring at him, impressed. The blond just clapped again, a smile still on his lips.

“That was fun!” Zeno said.

“Zeno-kun… You’re actually an amazing singer.”

“What are you saying?” Zeno almost laughed, slightly embarrassed by the sudden compliment. “Ryokuryuu and the others have heard me sing before, many times now.”

“True,” Jae-ha waved his free hand, “but you either hum or screech nursery rhymes when you do. I think it’s the first time I hear you with a real, difficult song with high notes. You have a good voice, even pretty at some points.”

“Thanks.” A tiny blush gave color to Zeno’s soft cheeks under the moonlight. “If you from all people say so, then it must be true praise!”

“But that’s not the lyrics I know for 'Over Baek-du Mountain’,” Jae-ha mused.

“There are plenty of versions for that one. This was the one I learned in the Wind Tribe, about… dunno, four or five hundred years ago. I’m not even sure if it’s still sung like this over there. What’s yours?”

“It goes like this.”

> _Castor and camellia bore no blooms!  
> _ _Deep mountain, fair maidens would go a-flirting._
> 
> _There, over there is Baek-du Mountain,  
> _ _Honey, our winter love could bloom so true._
> 
> _At your doorway I stamp my feet, why do you delay?  
> _ _When I broke the hedge bush stem, you said you’d come away;_
> 
> _Come to me! Come to me! Come and join me!  
> _ _In a castor and camellia garden we’ll meet, my love!_

In Zeno’s opinion, Jae-ha’s voice was much more marvelous and attractive than his own. There was a richness and depth, a joy for ears to hear.

“That’s really lovely, Ryokuryuu.”

“The ladies in Awa go crazy about it. But honestly, it’s incredible that after so many years your brain could recall those lyrics. Is it because you’re immortal?”

“I don’t think so.” Zeno stretched his arms. “My memory isn’t that astonishing. For instance, I’m pretty bad at remembering dates and years. Most names and faces I’ve met are a blur. But I can recall old songs and psalms from any time, sometimes even complete, just as soon as I think about the melody. Minds are so strange, don’t you think?”

“Is that so?” Jae-ha tilted his hair. “Say, do you know 'Lady Hummingbird’?”

“Do I! My time’s version or the modern version?”

“It’s that ancient? Now I’m curious about your version. Let’s go with that.”

And once again, Jae-ha took his flute and Zeno sang. At some point of the song, memories resurfaced and his voice cracked a bit. He pushed aside Abi’s pet bird’s plumage against blue hair, but it still brought the time he last saw those sad golden eyes, and felt that large friendly hand of Guen on his shoulder, and was teased by Shuten’s sarcastic voice. What didn’t leave his mind so easily, however, was that spring afternoon when he and his forever girl held hands through the forest path, and Kaya chirped at a tiny hummingbird that was feeding on the nectar of azaleas. Her smile was brighter than any star he could see above their heads.

But it was alright. It was a full moon night, the wind was refreshing, and Ryokuryuu and him were sharing music. They were fond memories this time. This, too, would become a fond memory of many to come.

As the song came to an end, Jae-ha put his hand on Zeno’s crown and petted him gently. The older man leaned against the fingers and let him continue.

“Did I sound sad? Sorry about that.”

“Maybe a little at some points, but don’t worry about it. Hard to say if the song’s sad, actually. Were you even singing in Koukan language?”

“That’s how Koukan sounded like back then!” Zeno cackled.

“It sounded like Kija-kun talking gibberish. Anyway, it’s been really fun but we should go back to bed now. I think we should consider to do an act together the next time we’re traveling entertainers.”

Zeno blinked. Whether this was Jae-ha’s way to cheer him up or a genuine offer, it made him happy nonetheless.

“Yeah! Modern versions, right?”

“Please.”

They got up and left the moon behind, still shining over heavens and earth and water and mountains and plants and animals.

“Besides your voice, can you play something else?” Jae-ha asked as they walked, his ponytail dancing on the air like a banner.

“I could improvise percussion. But knowing how to play it? Just the yango, a little bit.” Zeno bit his lip with amusement as Jae-ha glared, unsure if he was being teased.

“What the hell is that?”

“It was like a shamisen but with two more strings. They don’t make them anymore.”

“You had all the time in the world to learn every instrument that exists,” Jae-ha sighed. “It’s kind of a waste you didn’t bother to master any, in my opinion.”

_You know how you didn’t take your erhu with you?_  Zeno thought. _Imagine traveling forever. Imagine your instrument breaking or rotting until you can’t play it anymore. You don’t know when you can get a replacement. If you can’t take instruments with you, getting to know them at all is sad. But Zeno’s vocal chords, they’ll do. They can’t tear or break or rot._

“Guess I was lazy,” Zeno said instead after the pause. There was no need to express his thoughts because he knew Jae-ha would reach a similar conclusion alone. From the way his eyes widened all of a sudden and from the arm then surrounding his shoulders, it was safe to assume he did.

“No matter. Your voice is better suited for you than the yango, I’m sure.”

“I can juggle and sing at the same time, too!” Zeno added.

“That’s awesome, old man. Leave the instruments to the youth, then.”

Zeno nodded and hummed 'Over Baek-du Mountain’ with his cute tall brother until they were close to the tent. Mentally, he thanked the full moon for a beautiful night.


End file.
